It's Complicated 5SOS Fan-Fiction
by Nicolee1820
Summary: Michael Clifford is the protective type, he will always protect his baby sister Bella Clifford from anything, especially boys! This story is about a romantic roller coaster between Bella and Calum Hood, it also consists of Michael being overly protective of his sister and never agreeing to the idea of his best friend and sister dating.


"**Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a 5 Seconds of Summer fan-fiction. Please tell me what you think and if you'd be keen for a second chapter!"**

Chapter One | Sister of a Rock Star

**Bella's Point of View**

Oh the sunny weather of Sydney, Australia. Waking me up every morning, what's better than a stream of sun pouring through my window? Well, a lot of things actually. It's annoying. I don't even need lights because it's that bright. It's a Saturday morning and I'm waking up at nine and that is definitely not by choice. I groaned while lazily stepping out of my double bed. The white plush covers were having a difficult time letting me go, trust me covers I don't want me to leave either. Once I was finally able to stand on my own two feet I walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer revealing all my favourite band t-shirts (yes they get a whole draw to themselves). I picked out my all-time favourite one, Green Day. They were epic and by far the most talented. I smiled at the thought of their faces and music. After slipping on the t-shirt I grabbed my black ripped skinny jeans off my chair and easily put them on. Oh the feeling of getting dressed on a Saturday…worst feeling ever. "Bella! Get your ass down here," I suddenly heard my big brother shout. That definitely woke me up. I knew how impatient Michael was so I quickly ran downstairs to find him lounging on the couch watching cartoons, I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously? Do you do anything interesting when you're home?" I asked sarcastically. Michael's eyes slowly pulled away from the TV to look at me, he grinned wide at me and winked "no not really," he replied with a chuckle. Typical big brother, he tours all around the world and the one time he's home he spends it lying on the couch, I don't why he even bothers returning. "Okay well, what are we doing today exactly? I don't know about you but I don't plan on spending my Saturday watching this crap," I harshly pointed towards the TV. Michael sat up and I walked over to the couch and slumped down next to him. I glanced at what he was watching and instantly regretted it…ninja turtles…my god. I knew boys were weird but really? Who can sit down watching stuff like this for hours and hours? Oh right, Michael can. "Well little miss grumpy, I thought you'd be interested in having a jam session with the guys," Michael replied. This sparked my interest straight away! Music is my life and I never turn down the opportunity to jam out. I may not be worldwide famous like my brother but I still have talent and I plan on showing it off. Plus it'll be with the band, they may be annoying as hell but they're still talented and working with other talent is always a bonus. So I quickly looked at Michael and showed him my excitement. I didn't need to say anything, Michael knows my passion as well. He nodded his head and laughed quietly "okay good, they'll be over in about an hour." He said. Suddenly my stomach was doing back flips, I haven't seen the boys in months. I've known them just as long as Michael has. They were always coming over and jamming in our garage. I was always the annoying younger sister who would sit at the door listening in. I always liked them too, but Michael would never let me get to close to them. I don't know if it was because he was just being a dick head or protective. If it was a way to protect me, I really wish he wouldn't bother. I'm seventeen now…I should be able to make my own decisions but I guess it's sweet that he tries to care. I've always told myself that the guys aren't even that attractive and that I would have no interest in them what so ever but ever since I stopped seeing them every day I noticed that I started to miss them and kind of just wanted to see them and, stare. Well either way I get to see those three idiots today and I can't freaking wait! Though I was curious as to why Michael was suddenly happy for me to jam out with them, it's a little unusual. And as the nosy person I am I decided it was only fitting to ask. Michael had already got up and went to pig out in the kitchen. Before leaving though he turned the TV on high volume, I shook my head. If he can't see the images he most definitely needs to be able to hear them talking. I quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, this instantly made Michael react because he came charging into the living room looking pissed off "hey, what the hell? Turn it back on!" He insisted. I just sat on the couch smirking. He raised an eyebrow, his face was confused. Great, he already knows something is up. I watched him sit down on an arm chair opposite me, he cocked his head sideways and crossed his arms looking at me intently. I still sat on the couch smirking, not really wanting to say anything first. Luckily Michael was just as nosy as I was, "you're smirking, you're not doing what I asked…are you okay?" He asked. He sounded shocked. I took a deep breath before speaking, I don't know why I was so afraid to ask such a simple and harmless question. I guess it was because I was afraid that the question would remind him of why he used to keep me away and change his mind about letting me jam with them. But I was so curious, "I just wanted to know…" I paused to watch him lean forward in the chair, he was obviously very curious himself now, "wanted to know, why you're letting me jam with you guys today?" The last part of my question came out so quickly that I could barely understand it myself. Michael must have picked up on it though because he suddenly stood up and looked down at me chuckling, "Oh baby sis you make me laugh so much," he said grinning. I stood up to come face to face with him, this was really confusing now. I crossed my arms with I must admit a bit of sass and I never sass, it's too girly. "What's so funny? It's a real question!" I said annoyed. All I wanted was an answer, was it really that hard. "I know it is, but you're acting as if me letting you jam with us is such a big deal." Michael explained still grinning. Okay now I am extremely, super confused. It's like the past few years never happened, like he never stopped me hanging out with the guys before. "Well it kind of is Michael, after all you were the one who was so protective of me hanging out with them. You used to lock the garage door just so I wouldn't talk to them and you made them leave from the garage just so I couldn't say goodbye! And before you say anything, yes I did notice all of that and I really didn't appreciate it either!" I finished with a humph and stared hard into Michael's eyes. The whole time I was talking he didn't lose that annoying sheepish grin of his. "Bella, that was like two years ago, get over it." He replied laughing. This led him to leave the room. I stood there speechless. Did he seriously just tell me to get over it? I mean I know I shouldn't be complaining or pushing my luck but this was annoying and I really wanted to know what changed his mind. I started to make my way into the kitchen, I was prepared to get an answer but before I could say anything more I heard a loud knock on the door and really loud, over excited male voices. I glanced up at the clock. Michael said they weren't going to be here for another hour! And we sure as hell haven't been arguing…or at least I haven't been arguing for a whole hour. "Bella, can you get that!" Michael shouted from the kitchen. I froze, I was supposed to greet the guys? Wow, Michael really has let go of the leash. I slowly made my way to the front door, they were still knocking and talking really loudly. I could recognise the voices of Luke Hemmings, Ashton Irwin and Calum Hood. All their voices were very distinct so it wasn't hard to pin point who was who, "piss off!" That was Calum... "No, your hair looks stupid," that was Ashton… "You guys are idiots," and that was Luke. "Yo Michael, open the freaking door!" Ashton shouted while banging on the door. "He's properly still sleeping, we're early remember." Calum noted. I finally took a step towards the door and slowly put my hand on the door knob, I was about to turn the knob slightly when I suddenly heard my name, "So! Surely Bella isn't still asleep…YO BELLA!" Ashton once again shouted. I jumped, holy crap that boy was loud. It's nine thirty, the kid is going to wake up the whole freaking neighbourhood. "Shut up, she doesn't need to wake up for you," Calum muttered. "Aw, is someone jealous," Ashton replied with a snicker. I smiled to myself, it was wishful thinking, but I doubt Calum would be jealous of someone else getting to be around me. That kind of thing just doesn't happen. "I can't stand here for much longer, I'll go insane being around you two." Luke said.

Okay Bella, just breath. I told myself. My hand slowly twisted to open the bright white door, I heard the small click of the latch and swung the door open. I tried to look annoyed but I think my small smile ruined that image. All three boys stopped laughing when they noticed me, Ashton was the first to walk up to me and give me a giant bear hug. I casually hugged back, this was typical of Ash, he always made people feel super special with hugs. "Sup little Clifford," he said to me after letting me go from his embrace. He ruffled my un-brushed brown hair and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him "not much, just wondering why three losers are banging on my door actually?" I said while smiling. Ashton just winked at me and manoeuvred his way inside. Luke was next to greet me, he wasn't the hugging type, so he simply smiled and walked past me. He's always been like that, I don't think he really likes to socialize with many people but that could just be my theory. And finally, Calum. The apparent jealous one. I laughed at the thought which Calum straight away noticed, "what's so funny?" He asked confused. I just shook my head "oh nothing, welcome back," I replied with a grin. He smirked in return and walked up to me, he slowly wrapped his toned hard muscles around my waist and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back I think a little too eagerly. "It's good to be back," he replied quietly.

Our hug lasted for what seemed like a century. I wasn't complaining though, having him in my arms was a girls dream…or at least it was mine. But finally he released the hold he had on me and stared at my face. I noticed the deep brown eyes he had were so breath taking, his perfect full lips and the way his hair was slicked to one side made me melt of excitement. He looked so perfect, standing there. I laughed again at my terrible reference to their song lyrics. I've never admitted it to anyone but I generally like their songs, but Michael can never know that. "You're always doing that," Calum suddenly said. I looked into his eyes and tilted my head in confusion. A small smile crept its way to my lips, "always doing what?" I asked. Calum ran his fingers through his hair while looking around my not so busy street and then he went back to staring at me, "the thing where you're thinking something and you make it obvious that you're thinking something, but the people around you have no idea what that something is, so we're just left wondering." Calum replied softly. He always knew how to charm a girl, "so are you telling me, that you're always curious to know what I'm thinking?" I asked confidently. My arms crossed, I needed some kind of barrier. I felt safer and more confident with my arms crossed, if they were just dangling there I would feel totally exposed and with the thoughts or in this case fantasies I'm having right now, that would not be a good thing at all. "No, not really," Calum replied with a laugh. I smiled at him. His cheekbones were so perfect, oh curse my undying affection for boys.

"Hey, what are you two doing? Are we going to jam or not!" Michael called out. I jumped at the sound of his voice. He always knew how to ruin a perfect moment. "Uh, yeah we're coming," I shouted back. I turned my back to Calum so I could join the rest of my company but before I could go anywhere Calum had put one strong arm around my shoulders, my stomach was just full of butterflies and my heart felt like it was going to jump scare me. "Let's rock, beautiful." Calum winked at me. I tried to hide my smile and any kind of excitement, he called me beautiful.

And with that being said I instantly thought before waling inside…Oh great, I have a crush on Calum.

"**So that's the end of chapter one, hope you all enjoyed that! What do you think of the connection between Bella and Calum? Maybe you prefer Bella and Ashton? Be sure to tell me in the comments. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, it means a whole lot to me! Be sure to comment and if you're interested in seeing more then do tell and maybe save it to your library?"**

"**This is my first 5SOS fan-fiction and my first post on Wattpad so it might be a little rusty. Hope you enjoyed it though! Follow for me for more!"**


End file.
